1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to router support devices and more particularly pertains to a new router support device for supporting a router and a portion of wood at a selected position relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of router support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,608 describes a device router table for supporting a router. Another type of router support device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,706 which includes a structure adapted for supporting a router. Yet still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,841 which again includes a table having a structure well suited for holding a router as it is being used for cutting a portion of wood.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports a router so that it may be selectively moved upwardly or downwardly with respect to a table surface. Additionally, the device should include both x-axis and y-axis work supports for supporting a piece, which will be cut by the router, on two sides. This will ensure that the piece will remain in a selected position and orientated for being cut.